


Like im not good enough

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is a 17 year old high school student who tries to cope with his ADHD.His mom Sojin and dad Taekwoon tries to help him but he only feels like he's a burden.Sunggyu hasn't any friends to afraid that people will find out about it so he stays away.Until a very stubborn Woohyun comes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sunggyu was sitting in the car sulking. He had gotten into trouble again, its not his fault some brat had throwed a paper ball at his head.He had turned around so fast the table had falled down. The principal had called his mother and she had hurried to the school and scolded him infront of everyone, he was so embarrassed. His mom looked at him and sighed.

"Sweety don't be like that i didn't mean for it to happen, im sorry don't be mad."

"Whatever" Sunggyu wen't back to sulking again his mom sighed again.

When they finally reached home Sunggyu stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.He was so annoyed why couldn't they just leave him alone. He throwed himself on the bed and let out a frusrated growl into the pillow. School was always like hell, people had started calling him freak becuase of his lack of talking he just didn't wan't to befriend anyone. They would find out about his secret he was sure of it. He was ashamed he felt like it was something wrong with him. His mom and dad had told him that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of but he just hated it. He couldn't concentrate at all at times, and it didn't help that his mom had sent him to some psychologist, he didn't want that he wanted to forget.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. The door opened and he sat up waiting for the person who dared to disturb him. His mom opened the door and walked in slowly she looked at her son and smiled.

"Hey im sorry sweetie i know that i shouldn't have scolded you infront of everyone." Sunggyu looked at his mom who looked at him with puppy eyes why did she always do that.

"Mom please don't do that it's freaking me out." He couldn't help but smile he could never be angry at her more then at least an hour.

"If you forgive me i promise i stop" She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Okay mom i forgive you" His mom smiled and gave him a hug.

"The food is finished soon you should come down your dad is home."

Sunggyu nodded and his mom went out of the room. He walked over to his desk and opened his laptop, he logged in on facebook and saw that someone had comment on his picture he smiled and klicked it. His smile however dissapeard when he saw the comment.'Omg you're even ugglier than i thought you where' he tried not to cry he knew he shouldn't cry he was going to stay strong just 1 more year. He closed down the computer and tried not to think about the other mean comments about him. He instead decided to walk downstairs to greet his dad. When he arrived downstairs he was met by the sight of his parents feeding each other. He made gagging sounds and his parents looked at him and smiled.

"You guys are gross do it somewhere else where im not at." He made a grimace and sat down his chair and grabbed his choppsticks.

"Baby one day your gonna be like us with your girlfriend." His dad said and Sunggyu half smiled. Yeah right girlfriend he thought while his parents continued feeding each other.

When Sunggyu finally had eated which wasn't much he walked back up upstairs again. He wen't back to his computer and logged in on facebook. He saw another comment and clicked on it.'If you weren't always hiding i would punch your pretty face' 'Omg you shouldn't even live your to ugly just die' The words started to ecco through his head and he got a dizzy and walked to his bed and curled up into a ball and started crying. He knew that he should stay strong but how easy is that when everyone hates him, that's why he doesn't befriend anyone if they would find out his secret everyone would hate him even more. He closed his eyes and falled asleep.

∞

The loud annoying alarm clock woke him up he opened his eyes and the sun glared into his eyes. He immediately closed them again and falled back on the bed again. He really didn't wan't to go he really just wanted to curl up in a ball again and sleep forever. He after a while finally decided to go up he wen't into the bedroom and took a long nice shower. When he stepped out he saw himself in the shower and snorted. He tried to fix his hair but it ended up in a mess anyway, he got dressed and walked downstairs to get breakfast. When he came down the stairs his dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom where's dad?"

"He walked to work early a coworker asked him to take his place."

"Oh okay well im going now." Sunggyu hurried to the door but didn't come so far.

"Wait sweetie where are you going without breakfast?"

"To school i don't feel like eating bye."

Sunggyu walked out and shut the door, he didn't really feel like eating today.W hen he reached the school he started to regrett going to school it felt like everyone was looking at him. When walking down the corridor it felt like everyone was slowly stripping him naked, he felt like everyone was watching. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone, he lost balance and falled down.

"Shit im sorry i wasn't paying attention im so sorry." The guy reched down and helped Sunggyu up.

"I-it's okay it was my fault." Sunggyu bowed and walked away but the guy called out after him.

"Hey! what's your name, i haven't seen you here before."

"I-im Sunggyu and you?" Sunggyu finally dared to look up on the stranger and blushed when he saw how handsome he was.

"Im Woohyun nice to meet you." Woohyun smiled and picked up the book that Sunggyu dropped on the floor.

"Math that means we have the same class want to go together?"

Sunggyu nodded this was the first time someone had said something to him which weren't an inslut.Woohyun smiled at him and Sunggyu half smiled back. Sunggyu thought that maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

class was just as boring as ever. Just the thought of math made him sick , he hated how hard it was to understand it. And the fact that the teachers didn't do anything at all to help him frustrated him.The loud bell interrupted his thoughts, he quickly packed his books and hurried out of the classroom. He didn't want anyone to notice him sneaking in to the library. He was almost there when a a voice shouted his name.

"Hey Sunggyu do you want to eat with us!?" fuck Sunggyu thought and turned around, he gave Woohyun a smile.

"No thank you i like to sit in the library but thanks for the offer." Sunggyu offered him his best smile and then hurriedly walked away.

When he arrived at the library he sat down at a round table and took out his books and started working. He remembered that he had forgot his lunch at home, which was good because he felt like throwing up at any moment. He was trying to concentrate but the sick feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away.

 

"Hey Sunggyu you okay i saw you spacing out in class have something happened?" Sunggyu jumped at the voice and turned around. When he saw that it was Woohyun he let out a sigh and turned back to his book.

"It's nothing really im just tired." Sunggyu said but Woohyun knew something was wrong.

Sunggyu sighed when he still couldn't concentrate. He put his pen down and put his head between his hands and growled. He hated this so much why was it so hard to concentrate he was alone no one was distubing him. His head was full of other stupid stuff like food. Sunngyu blushed when he stomach rumbled

"Do you wan't help??" Sunggyu turned to Woohyun and gave him a appreciated smile

"Eh sure t-thanks."

'Wow' Sunggyu thought Woohyun must be some kind of genious or something. He was grateful but a bit suspicious why was he suddenly talking to him? was it a bet, probably it woudn't really suprise him if it was like that it had happened before. He sighed again for the tenth time today. He was eager to know why Woohyun was talking to him the freak, the nutcase, the guy who didn't talk to anyone. And it was true somewhat but Woohyun he was an exception. He didn't know why but when they bumped in to each other and he had looked in Woohyun's eyes he couldn't see any judgement. But he knew he needed to be careful and not to let himself get in to deep.

"Sunggyu you're spacing out again are you sure that you're okay?" He gave Sunggyu a comforting squeeze on his shoulder and Sunggyu flinched.

"Yeah im fine i gotta go." He hurried up and packed his books before he quickly said his goodbye. He didn't notice that he dropped his wallet.

Woohyun looked down and saw Sunggyu's wallet on the floor and picked it up, he took it and ran out of the library but Sunggyu was already gone. he decided that he would give it to him tomorrow. He was curious of who this Sunggyu guy was and why he flinched everytime he touched him. And why he had that emptyness in his eyes something told him that Sunggyu was going through something and that he wasn't happy and he wanted to change that. The bell rang and Woohyun growled, science fuck he hated that. He grabbed his bag and headed off.

∞

When Sunggyu came home at 5:pm his parents weren't home. He sighed again, he walked to the kitchen and found a note attached to the fridge. He read it and laughed his mom is so funny. He decided to make Kimbap to himself he afterall hadn't eaten all day. When he was finished he took a can of coke and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. He was in the middle of eating when he heard the door unlock it was probally his mom.

"Ohh are you home already? i thought you where staying after school to study?"

"Right i forgot whatever im doing it now anyway."

"Well i can see that. Anyway you're eating now but i make dinner to me and your dad i hope you join us i have to talk to you about something."

Sunggyu nodded and grabbed his books going up to his room. He needed a bath a long and relaxing long bath. He walked up the stairs grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked in to the bathroom. He started the water and undressed, he slowly stepped in to the bathtub and flinched fuck it was warm. When he got used to the heat he slowly laid down, he almost moaned at how good it felt. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He had probably been in there for a half an hour because his mom suddenly knocked.

"Honey we're eating now please get dressed and come down."

"Okay mom!"

He didn't wan't to leave but if he didn't he would probably look like a dried raisin. He quickly got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. When he came down he saw his parents sitting next to each other looking way to serious for Sunggyu's liking. He quietly sat down.

"Okay mom why are you and dad looking at me as if someone has died?"

"W-well you know that we have talked about sending you to a psycologist and we made a appointment today i hope you don't mind." Sojin looked at him worriedly

'oh no' Sunggyu sighed and slumped back on the chair 'no way in hell'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 guys i have changed the chapter a bit so it's alot better now.  
> Hope you liked it chapter 3 up tomorrow  
> And this ' means that he is thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

“What? Mom why I don’t want to you can’t force me.” Sunggyu stod up from his chair and was about to walk to his room when Sojin stopped him.

“Please sweetie i just want what’s best for you please can you at least give it a try for me and your dad?”

Sunggyu turned around and faced his mom and dad and whispered a quiet “Whatever” and walked up the stairs.He knew this would happen. He made it over to the bed and sat down. 'Why' he thought why can’t he be normal like everybody else. He slowly laid down his head on his pillow and burried his face in it. A single tear falled from his eyes and he let out a sob. He didn’t even move when someone sat down on the bed beside him.

“Sweetie I know that you don’t want this but you have to talk to someone.” Sojin stroked her sons head while rubbing her sons back.

“I-i just wan’t to be normal like everybody else, why me?” Sunggyu burried his head deeper into the pillow.

“There is nothing wrong with you sweetie you are just as normal as everyone else.”

Sunggyu snorted and turned around grabbing the covers pulling it over his head. Sojin sighed she knew that this wouldn’t go as she thought. She patted her sons head once more before walking out of the room. She walked downstairs and found her husband in the kitched doing the dishes. She carefully snuck her arms around Taekwoon’s waist resting her head against his shoulder.

“I tried but he wont even listen i just want what’s best for him.” Sojin squeezed her husbands waist and burried her face in his neck letting a tear fall.

“He might be angry now but i promise tomorrow he will be as always. You know he can’t be angry at us for more than a day.” Taekwoon turned around and kissed his wife on her lips.

“I know i just hope everything will be alright.”

Sojin gave her husband a kiss before she walked upstairs getting ready for bed. She knew that this would happen, that her son would be angry at her. She just wished that Sunggyu knew that all she want is for him is to be happy is that so much to ask for.

∞

Sunggyu woke up around 4am in the middle of the night with a dry throat. He quietly made it to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When he was finished he walked up to his room again and laid down his bed and falled asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sunggyu wrinkled his nose and put his hand over his eyes. "Fucking sun" he sighed and walked into the bathroom and tiredly undressed. He quickly showered and got dressed before he walked downstairs to the kitchen where the smell came from. He sat down the kitchen table grabbing the choppsticks and immediately starting eating. He didn’t get the chance to finish eating last night. He quickly ate up and said bye to his mom before running upsairs to grab his bag .He really didn’t want to talk about what happened last night at dinner

“So Sunggyu are you ready im driving you to school today my boss said i could start a little later today!” Taekwoon reached for his keys and grabbed them.

“Yeah dad im coming!” Sunggyu yelled and ran downstairs again and put his shoes on.

“Bye honey!” Taekwoon yelled to Sojin before he and Sunggyu walked out.

“Bye!”

The ride to school was quiet not many words where exchanged, Sunggyu was still mad about yesterday it felt like they had betrayed him. After a long and silent drive they finally reached school Taekwoon parked on the side of the road. Sunggyu grabbed his bag and slammed the door shut and walked to the school building. He quickly made it to his first class which was science which he didn’t like at all. It was loud and crowded he shivered at the thought. When he walked in to the classroom everyone looked at him like he just had murdered someone. He uncomfortably made it to a empty seat that was located very far in the back. Sunggyu smiled a little knowing that he would be in peace. When suddenly the door opened and a very tired and messy looking Woohyun walked in.

“Sorry that im late again my alarm clock didn’t work.” Woohyun looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat beside Sunggyu he smiled at him and went over. “Hi Sunggyu can i sit here?” Woohyun asked. “Sure” Sunggyu said a bit unsure.“Thanks”

“Okay class today i want you to work in pairs, you will work with the one sitting beside you, no whining.” The class groaned and Sunggyu shyly looked at Woohyun.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to work with me I can work alone.” Sunggyu said quietly.

“No it’s okay i want to work with you.” Sunggyu shyly smiled at Woohyun and Woohyun smiled back.

For Sunggyu science class today was funnier then it ever had been Woohyun was such an goofy person. He never thought someone as nice and handsome as Woohyun would ever talk to him it made his day much better.

“Would you like to hangout today after school?” Woohyun asked when Sunggyu and Woohyun where eating.

“Ehhm im not so sure if i can.” Sunggyu quietly said.

“Ohh come one it would be fun I want to introduce you to my friends. They don’t go to this school so i don’t really see them as often as in used to. But i have to warn you they are a bit special.” Sunggyu giggled and nodded when he saw how Woohyun was smiling

“Okay I guess I could.”

“Awsome let’s meet at the school gate when school ends okay?” Woohyun waved and walked to his next class.

“Okay.” Sunggyu whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you enjoyed chapter 4.  
> Comments are appriciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sunggyu stood nervously outside the gate waiting for Woohyun to show up but he hadn't yet. He once again looked over at the school entrance but no sigh of Woohyun yet. He sighed and gave up maybe he's got more important things, he siged and walked away. 

Sunggyu arrived home 10 minutes later to a horrifying sight.

"Mom! dad! what the hell don't corrupt my innocence! oh god no my eyes!."

Sunggyu closed his eyes trying to not see more than he had to, sadly he missed a step and falled down. He hurridly got up and ran upstairs this time watching his step. He sighed when he finally reached his bed 'perverts' he thought while he sat down on the bed. Oh how he wished he could delete images stuck in his head. 

He groaned and falled down on the bed trying to get some sleep before dinner.

\------------

Woohyun stood outside the school gates looking around for Sunggyu but he was nowhere in sight. He let out a dissapointing sigh, 'stupid fucking teacher' he thought when he still couldn't spot Sunggyu. He had gotten detention for thorwing a paper ball at him. It's not his fault his teacher was a idiot. He groaned and gave up and want home, he had to hurry up so he could change and go to work. 

The house was tragically empty like always when he came home. He stroked his finger over a picture that hung on the wall in the hallway. Gosh he missed his parents they died when he was 12 it was raining and their car slipped on the road and the car crashed into a tree. His mom made it to the hospital but she died shortly after arriving. Woohyun sighed and shook his head, he quickly took a shower and got dressed. Not having enough energy or time he skipped eating something and hurried to work before his boss would kill him. 

Woohyun arrived just before his shift started his boss eyed him and he sighed. 

"So how was your day?" Woohyun yelped and turned around, he smiled when he saw Myungsoo standing there with his perfect eye smile. 

"It was fine thank you for asking." Woohyun smiled, but Myungsoo saw right through him.

"Are you sure you know i can read you like an open book." Myungsoo said giving him a gentle smile. 

"Im fine it's just..forget it it's nothing." Woohyun went back to cleaning the tables.

"Is it about that guy..ehm what was his name..Sunggyu! yeah Sunggyu wasn't he like supposed to come here with you." 

"Yeah but i got detention and he went home, maybe he thought that i was joking." 

"Don't worry about it he'll probably understand." 

"Thanks Soo" 

 

\----------- 

Sunggyu woke up the next day with his thoart hurting as fuck. It was hell trying to get up from bed his head was thobbing and he was slightly dizzy. When he pulled of his covers he forze, 'shit it's cold' he thought gabbing a sweater. He slowly and carefully made his way down to the kitchen where his mom was sitting still eating breakfast. He collapsed down on one of the chairs and let his head rest on the table. 

"Good morning sweetie, hungry?" Sojin ruffled his hair as she went over to the counter putting the bowl into the sink. 

"No not really.." Sunggyu said weakly.

"Really are you okay?" Sojin walked over to her son carefully putting her hand on his forhead. 

"Oh my god you're burning up!" Sojin said worriedly while she stroked her son's head. 

"Im fine i need to go to school." 

"Oh no you wont young man you're staying home." Sojin led her son back to the bed and laid him down. "Im going to work i see you later try get some sleep." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before she left. 

 

Sunggyu groaned when the doorbell rang he made it to the door and yawed. He opened the door and froze when he saw who was standing right outside smiling at him. 

"Hi, when you didn't come to school today i got a bit worried and asked teacher and he said you were sick so i got some food." 

Yup he's was going to pass out right at ant fucking moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi chapter 4 i hope you liked it.  
> Comments are appriciated!  
> I like adore Myungsoo's eye smile it gives me life *_*


	5. Chapter 5

Sunggyu stood with is mouth open wide, staring at Woohyun who was just standing there smiling like this was a normal visit. Woohyun's smile fell being replaced by a pout insted. 

"What? do i have something on my face?" Woohyun's pout looked way to cute in Sunggyu's opinion.

"N-no it's not that it's just im a bit suprised to see you here." Sunggyu said shyly while looking down on his feet his face beet red.

Woohyun smiled and walked over to him slowly, the closer Woohyun came the more Sunggyu backed away. Sunggyu whimpered as Woohyun pressed him against the wall, Woohyun smiled at the way Sunggyu was biting his lip. Woohyun leant forward Sunggyu tried to lean away but the wall was in the way. He closed his eyes tightly as Woohyun softly pressed his lips against his. 

"Come on baby" Woohyun said sultry. 

Sunggyu sighed and calmed down leaning forward pressing his lips back against Woohyun's. Woohyun smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips harder against his. Sunggyu whimpered when Woohyun's hand stroked his hip while the other tangled in his hair. Woohyun pressed kisses down his throat down to his neck, the hand that had been in Sunggyu's hair slid down Sunggyu's stomach to his cock. 

"Ah!"

 

Sunggyu jolted up in bed his breathing was heavy and he was sweating. He looked around in his room seeing if Woohyun was anywhere in sight but his room was empty. "Shit this is so bad" Sunggyu said while he got out of bed. 

"Shit shit shit!" He said while he stripped down to nothing. 

He walked into the shower turning the handle so cold water was running down on him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down. 'let's just forget about this' he thought. He finished his shower an got dressed quickly right before he hurried down the stairs. He took a deep breath before he walked into the kitchen. 

 

Sojin smiled when she saw her son walking into the kitchen looking much better then he did earlier today. Sunggyu sighed and sat down on one of the chairs and picked up the chopsticks. 

"So sweetie is the headache gone now?" Sojin put a bit of her hair that had falled from her ponytail behind her ear. 

"Yeah im fine now, i can go to school tomorrow." Sojin smiled at that, she had never heard her son being that exited about going to school.

Sunggyu continued eating while thinking about that damn dream, why in the hell did he dream that. He shook his head and turned his head towards the door when he heard it open, he smiled when he saw his dad coming. It was rare that he was home this early. Sunggyu smiled and said hi while trying to concentrate on the food and not how Woohyun's lips felt against his. 

He didn't to very well.

 

∞

 

"So Woohyun what have you been doing since we last talked?" A blonde haired man said while he grabbed his pen and paper. 

"Nothing really just school you know as usual." Woohyun said playing with the edge of his shirt.

"Okay nothing else has happen this week nothing intresting at all?" The guy with the blonde hair asked.

"W-well i met someone his name is Sunggyu i think he's very pretty but it has only been i week and i don't know if he's gay and he is really cute like a hamster and and he is just so cute!" Woohyun took a deep breath and blused hard when he saw the smile on his friends face.

"Okay okay take it easy Woohyun." Dongwoo chuckled. "So his name is Sunggyu does he go to your school?" Woohyun nodded his head and smiled at the memory of Sunggyu. Dongwoo smiled at him and chuckled.

"So you like him?" Woohyun nodded again and blushed he really liked Sunggyu he was nice and cute.

"So tell me all about him."

 

Jang Dongwoo was Woohyun oldest friend and almost like a big brother. When Woohyun's parents had died Dongwoo had been there for him talking to him comforting him just being there. They met eachother when Woohyun was visiting his parents grave, Dongwoo had lost his parents the year before, that's probably why they could talk about it. Dongwoo could be a bit hyper at times but he was probably one of very few people he could talk to.He and Dongwoo met twice a week at his office to talk about his parents and Woohyun's health in general. This was one of those days today. 

"Well i met him a week ago." Woohyun started. "He's nice and cute but he's a bit jumpy and i don't know why like everytime i talk to him he can't meet my eyes." 

Woohyun thought back to that time in the library when he had touched his shoulder lightly and Sunggyu had jumped away from it. He sighed it can't be that bad right Sunggyu just doesn't know him yet. 

"You feeling alright?" Dongwoo asked concerned.

"Yeah im fine im just going to go home and sleep." Woohyun said he grabbed his things and made it over to the door but Dongwoo's voice stopped him.

"Okay take care and i see you soon okay."

Woohyun smiled and opened the door, 'this is going to be a long day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry that i didn't update last night i was so tried but im updating now and later today just because i missed an update! <3


	6. Chapter 6

It was friday, the day Sunggyu hated most of all. He had gym on fridays he hated it so much. It was uncomfortable just thinking about showering with other people it made him feel sick, just thinking about how people saw him, like some disgusting human being. Skipping gym class had become some kind of routine for him. The library was a hiding place for him.

Sunggyu was sitting at his favorite table near the window when he heard the library door opening, he turned towards the sound but no one was there. He shook his head and went back to his books. He jumped when he once again heard something. 

"Hello!" Sunggyu shouted.

'hmm weird' Sunggyu thought he shook his head and turned back to his books again.

Sunggyu was quietly reading his book when he felt hands on his eyes, he immediately jumped up starled. He turned around and signed in relief when he saw that it was only Woohyun. He took a deep breath calming down from the shock.

"Hey take it easy it's just me sorry if i scared you." Woohyun looked at Sunggyu with apologetic eyes. "I just wanted to give back this." Woohyun held out his hand Sunggyu blinked and looked down on Woohyun's hand. He carefully took his wallet and blushed lightly. "Thank you". 

"You're welcome, i saw you dropping it here last time and i wanted to give it back but i forgot." Woohyun scratched the back of his head and smiled ligltly.

"Thank you again Woohyun." Sunggyu smiled back.

"And i also wan't to apologize about yesterday, i got detention im sorry i didn't meet you at the gate im so so so sorry please don't be mad at me."

Sunggyu smiled. " It's okay i understand."

Woohyun smiled at him and took a step forward, stretching his arms out for a hug but Sunggyu quickly backed away. Sunggyu started to breathe faster he took a step back but the table was in the way and he bumped into it and slipped and falled down. He didn't know why but the thought of Woohyun didn't scare him, it was just the way his heart was beating. He got up and dusted of the dirt from his pants.

"You okay im sorry if i made you uncomfortable." Woohyun said worriedly.

"It's okay im not used to people being nice to me." Sunggyu blurted out. 'shit why did i say that' Sunggyu thought whe he realised what he had said. 'shit he's going to think im some kind of freak now which isn't far from the truth.

"Ohh sorry i really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable i just wanted a hug." Woohyun pouted looking at Sunggyu with puppy eyes. "Can i have one please?"

Sunggyu hesitated but gave in, Woohyun smiled big and hugged him tightly. 

"W-woohyun please...can't breathe.." Woohyun smirked and squeezed him tighter. 

When he finally did let go Sunggyu's face was red very red. He looked down and tried to hide his blush. Woohyun chuckled and tried to look him in the eye but everytime he did Sunggyu would only blush harder.

"Aww aren't you just so cute!" Woohyun awwed and pinched his cheeks.

"N-no s-stop im not c-cute." Sunggyu stuttered and swatted the hand's away punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"Yes you are you are so so so cute just like a hamster." Woohyun teased, Sunggyu furiously stomped towards Woohyun, trying to punch him again. Woohyun laughed and ran around the table towards the shelfs on the other side of the library.

"You! come back here you asshole im going to fucking punch you." Sunggyu chased after Woohyun screaming at him.

They where running around laughing when Sunggyu suddenly slipped and falled accidently bumping into Woohyun both landing on the floor with and loud thud .Sunggyu landed on top of Woohyun both looked at each other until a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey kid's no running in the library go back to your class now!"

Both Woohyun and Sunggyu quickly got up from he floor bowing while apologizing, before they quickly left the library. They laughed while thay ran towards the class both of them had math now, Sunggyu was thankful for that apparently he was right Woohyun was indeed some kind of genious.

This day Sunggyu thought when he finally was on his way home was the best day of his life. He never thought Woohyun would be so fun hanging around with. Sunggyu could finally call Woohyun his friend the first friend he has had ever since he was little kind of sad but Sunggyu he didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is chapter 6 i hope you enjoy.  
> As i said before comments are apriciated <3


	7. Chapter 7

'tic toc' Sunggyu closed his eyes again and siged, 'fucking clock'. His mom had like literally dragged him here while he had been shouting, their neighbors probably thought he was mental or something. When she finally had gotten him into the car she had told him camly that she only wanted the best for him. He knew that but it didn't make it any less humiliating though. 

She had tried to make him go up there alone like who would go there willingly. She had followed him up while he whined, 'but mom what if someone from school see me'. That was the worst thought if someone from school would see him he would be in so much trouble. She had in the end left him at the door. The receptionist by the way was way to nice for her own good. The fake smile he gave her was a way of telling her to close that big mouth of hers, this wasn't a place to be happy at. 

He leaned back in the very uncomfortable couch in the waiting room waiting for that damn old psykologist, who was going to 'help' him and 'make' him better. Sunggyu didn't belive that shit at all. He flipped the magazine he was reading and stopped when he heard his name being called. He gulped and looked up from a rather interesting story he was reading. 

"Come with me Mr. Kim." The blonde guy pointed at the door leading to the many offices in the building.

 

"Please sit down Mr. Kim." The blonde pointed towards the couch Sunggyu looked between the door and the couch pondering if he would just run out of the building and never comeback again. But sat down knowing he would get crap from his mom if he ran away.

The blonde sat down on the couch crossing his legs when Sunggyu finally had sat down . The blonde was clearly waiting for Sunggyu to say anything but Sunggyu refused to say anything at all, he found just staring at random things was much better.

"Okay..since you clearly aren't going to talk i will start, okay?" the blonde tried but Sunggyu was still quiet. "Okay let's start with introducing ourselfs, My name is Jang Dongwoo im 23 years old and a psychologist, now it's your turn, what's your name?" Dongwoo gave Sunggyu a big smile to urge him to go on.

"Why would i intrroduce myself don't you already know my name." Sunggyu spat back coldly.

Dongwoo gave out a sigh. "You know that it will be a lot easier if you talk with me. You will never deal with it if you never talk about it." Dongwoo tried to look into Sunggyu's eyes but Sunggyu was looking down in his lap.

"Talk about what? there is nothing to talk about im fine." Sunggyu said.

"Are you sure about that Sunggyu, are you really sure? Dongwoo asked.

"Yes im fucking sure! look i don't want to be here my mom forced me here i don't want to talk about anything especially not with you." Sunggyu spat back.

Dongwoo let out a sigh, he knew it would be this hard. When he had first spoken to Mrs. Kim about it she had told him how Sunggyu refused to speak about it with anyone.

"Fine" Dongwoo said. "i will talk to your mom about this i know it's hard to talk about i just want you to know that you can come to me when you feel like you have to talk to someone." Dongwoo quickly scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Sunggyu.

"I hope i will hear from you i really want to help you." Dongwoo smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks." Sunggyu whispered, he quickly bowed before he hurried out of the office he had to get out of there.

When Sunggyu had gotten out of that damn office he had hurried to the washroom, trying so desperately not to cry. 'Fuck why am i such a whiny baby' Sunggyu thought while splashing cold water in his face. The only reason he didn't want to talk about it was because he would surely break down and he hated crying infront of other people it made him feel weak.

He was walking fast and looking down on the floor when he bumped in to someone and fell over, he closed his eyes and waited but he never hit the floor. Instead he felt a arm around his waist and warm puffs of air on his neck. He turned around and came face to face to the one that made him immediately regret that he ever existed. In front of him only a centimeter seperating them was no other than Nam Woohyun.

'FUCK'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi chapter 7 guys, enjoy !  
> Feed me comments ^^


	8. Chapter 8

'Fuck' Sunggyu stared with wide eyes at Woohyun who was standing only a few centermeters away from him. He looked down only to find an arm wrapped around his waist, he blushed and tried to push Woohyun away, Woohyun quickly let go of him looking down on the floor cheeks burning.

"You okay?" Woohyun asked after a few seconds.

"Y-yeah im fine e-eh im just gonna go." Sunggyu quickly turned around and half ran towards the exit. Eyes watering with humiliation, 'fuck' why did he have to meet Woohyun here of all places. 'He must think im some kind of mental person' Sunggyu thought while he ran down the stairs. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Woohyun running after him neither did he see the last steps of stairs, and quickly lost his balance falling down the stairs.

"Shit Sunggyu are you okay!?" Woohyun asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, fine, i think." Sunggyu said with a shaking voice, still a little shocked from the fall he closed his eyes and got up. His legs were shaking both from the sudden fall and the fact that Woohyun had seen it all happen.

"Are you sure?" Woohyun asked. 

"Yeah im fine im gonna go now." Sunggyu quickly turned around, this time going down he stairs more carefully. Sunggyu was just about to walk out but jumped when Woohyun grabbed his wrist. He looked between Woohyun and his wrist confused.

"Did you wan't to say something?" Sunggyu asked quietly.

"E-eh well i want to ask you something." Woohyun said shyly, he finally released the grip around Sunggyu's wrist. 

"Okay.." 

"W-well i want to make up for that time when i left you outside in the cold an hour because i got detention." Woohyun looked up at Sunggyu smiling a bit.

"Oh..that you don't have to really." Sunggyu said, maybe a bit to fast.

"B-but i really wan't to i feel terrible for leaving you there you could have gotten sick i felt really bad and i want to make it up to you so i thought maybe we could go somewhere to hang out or something but only if you wan't to you don't have to if you don't wan't to you know okay i should stop talking." Woohyun took a deep breath, and blushed when Sunggyu giggled.

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun shyly and nodded, Woohyun smiled big and Sunggyu felt how his heart started to beat faster but choose to let it go. He was still slightly unsure if Woohyun was serious or not, he was still scared what if Woohyun really was joking, what if he actually didn't like Sunggyu at all. He couldn't even figure out why he said yes he promised himself to never ever trust anybody, but Woohyun was very good at convincing people.

 

"So where are we going to?" Sunggyu asked curious when they finally had left the building.

"Well i would like to introduce you to someone." 

"Okay should i be scared haha." Sunggyu asked nervously he wasn't really good with new people, like not at all. 

"Don't be he's really nice he's a bit older though." Woohyun said. Sunggyu nodded. "a-and he's married and it's a guy he's married to i hope you don't mind." Woohyun said nervously he didn't know how Sunggyu felt about homosexuality.

"T-that's fine i don't mind my uncle is gay so i don't really care." Sunggyu said.

"Ohh okay well then i don't have to tell my friend to not talk about his husband." Woohyun laughed and smiled at Sunggyu, Sunggyu blushed and giggled.

When they finally reached the apartment complex Sunggyu was amazed, all the apartment's where big and luxury he had a feeling that Woohyun's friend was rich or maybe it was his husband. Sunggyu suddenly felt very out of place with his very none existed expensive clothes. Woohyun sensed that something was wrong and turned his head. Sunggyu was nervously biting his nails looking around. 

"You okay? you look really nervous." 

"Y-yeah im fine just a bit anxious." 

Woohyun smiled a little throwing his arm around Sunggyu's neck. "Don't be i promise it will be okay my friend is really nice." Sunggyu giggled and unconsciously leaned in against Woohyun.

 

They walked in to the building that was very large it almost looked like a hotel. Sunggyu didn't notice that he still was leaning against Woohyun until he felt Woohyun's breathe on his neck. He flinched and took a step aside so Woohyun wasn't breathing directly on his neck. The elevator ride up to the 13th floor was long the elevator was slow as fuck. When they finally reached the right floor Sunggyu's nerves got to him and he started to regret that he even agreed to this.

Woohyun moved his arm that was throwed around Sunggyu's shoulder down his waist. Sunggyu's heart was beating really fast and he almost got a panic attack. Why was he so close to him. Sunggyu removed the arm and took a step aside again when had he come that close.

"Oh sorry i didn't mean to im overly clingy with my friends sorry." Woohyun said shyly. 

"I-it's okay just not used to people being close or friendly with me." 

"Ohh okay i will be more carefull next time okay." Woohyun smiled big again and Sunggyu's heart skipped a beat again.

Woohyun rang the bell and they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, why did Sunggy have such a bad feeling about this. The door opened and Sunggyu almost passed out this was more than awkward why was his life such a mess why. 

"Sunggyu this is Dongwoo, Dongwoo this is Sunggyu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the slow updates i've been busy but here's chapter 8 enjoy <3


	9. Chapter 9

Sunggyu was frozen in his spot with his eyes wide. 'Fuck' why did all bad things happen to him. 'This' Sunggyu thought this is a complete mess and absolutely the most humiliating thing that has ever happen to him. First he meet Woohyun where he absolutely didn't wan't to meet him and then he just had to meet his psycologist who supposedly was Woohyun's best friend perfect! just fucking perfect. 

Sunggyu was in a battle with himself trying to make up his mind 'to run or not to run'.

Sunggyu was waken up from his thoughts when Dongwoo cleared his throat, he looked up and met Dongwoo's eyes. Sunggyu quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in his thoat. Woohyun looked at them suspiciously, 'do they know each other' thought Woohyun.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Woohyun questioned,"Because it seriously looks like Sunggyu's about to faint." Woohyun chuckled a little.

"No we don't!" Sunggyu answered a bit to fast. Woohyun looked at him suspiciously, he didn't believe that at all Sunggyu wasn't really good with trying to convince people. 

"Are you sure becuase i can see it in your eyes that you're lying to me." He was a little hurt that Sunggyu would lie to him, he thought out of all people Sunggyu knew he at least was someone Sunggyu trusted.

"W-we-" Sunggyu's breath suddenly picked up, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.'fuck! im having a fucking panic attack okay Sunggyu breathe you know you can do it just calm deep breaths-' 

Sunggyu was trying to calm down but it didn't go as well that he had thought. He suddenly felt very dizzy, tears was starting to form in his eyes. He tried to stay on his feet but everything suddenly became blurry and it felt like the room was spinning. 

"Sunggyu! hey! are you okay?" Woohyun asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah im fine j-" 

Woohyun panicked as he saw Sunggyu slowly loosing his balance. He quickly wrapped an arm around Sunggyu's waist to keep him up while the other pushed Dongwoo aside. He quickly led Sunggyu to the couch laying him down carefully. Woohyun knew something wasn't right with Sunggyu, he knew something was wrong he just didn't think it was this bad. 

"Dongwoo please tell me what's heppening becuase before we came here Sunggyu was perfectly fine." Woohyun took a deep breath before he continued talking. "Do you know him or not im serious im really worried about him." 

"Yeah i know him but that's all i can say im sorry i just can't break Sunggyu's trust." Dongwoo looked at Woohyun with sad eyes and Woohyun couldn't be mad.

"Okay...but can you at least tell me what just happened." Woohyun begged him.

"He just had a panic attack but he's okay now i promise he will be fine." Dongwoo said. 

Woohyun let out a small sigh looking at the boy who was currently lying on Dongwoo's couch. 'A panic attack but why?' Woohyun asked himself he couldn't understand why he would get a panic attack. He was fine when he and Woohyun were on their way here so he couldn't understand it at all he was more than a little confused.

"Im sorry i know you really want to know but i just can't, I wish i could but i can't hurt him okay." 

Woohyun nodded his head once again looking at the boy he had tried to figure out for weeks. Sunggyu was someone so special to him in just these few weeks he had completely fallen in love with him. Woohyun never believed in love at first sight but now he did. Sunggyu was perfect in everyway, the way his cheeks would puff out when he was embarrassed or how he would pout everytime he was frustrated, he was just perfect in Woohyun's eyes.

"You know Woohyun maybe you should tell him." Dongwoo whispered in Woohyun's ear.

"Ah! ohh god you scared me.." Woohyun held his hand on his chest. "And no i can't tell him it wold destroy everything." 

"How are you so sure maybe he feels the same." Dongwoo said giving Woohyun a smile.

"Like me? are you nuts! he would never like me he's not even gay." Woohyun said with dramitc arms movments.

"Are you sure have you asked, you can't be sure until you ask." 

"I know that he's not i just know it." 

Dongwoo let out a defeted sigh resting his head against Woohyun's shoulder. He felt really bad about not telling Woohyun but he would feel so guilty if he did and feeling guilty was the last thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi Chapter 9 guys enjoy ^^  
> Comments make me happy xD


	10. Chapter 10

Harsh breathing, small moans and groans could be heard in the small bedroom as two people moved together as one. The bed was slamming against the wall and both men where panting and moaning. The smaller one fisted the sheets arching his back screaming out loudly.

 

Sunggyu was woken up by the sound of his alarm. He shot up in bed his breath was uneven and he was more than a little shocked. 'what the fuck again are you kidding me' was the first thought that came into his mind the second one being, how the fuck did he come home. He shook his head and ran a hand through hi hair.

He did not just dream what he think he did. When he looked down he saw that he was hard he groaned "Great! just fucking great!" Sunggyu tried not to think about the dream he just had and climbed out of bed. Why the fuck did he dream about having sex with Woohyun. That was the last thing he wanted to dream or even think about, "this is so bad". He decided to just forget about it he would not let it ruin his day. But even if he tried he just couldn't get it out of his head, more like he couldn't get Woohyun's face and body out of his head. He groaned again and stepped into the shower.

He had just showered when his phone rang, he looked at the phone ID and saw that it was Woohyun. He took a deep breath and awswered the call. Woohyun's sweet voice greeted him. That voice that had moaned his name in his d- no Sunggyu stop. 

'H-hi Sunggyu'

Sunggyu took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. 'H-hi..' he sat down on the bed running a hand through his wet hair.

'I-i just wanted to make sure that you're okay after what happened last night.' 

'Y-yeah im fine' Sunggyu almost forgot how he had dramatically fainted infront of Woohyun and Dongwoo. He had been to busy thinking about Woohyun fucking him.

'That's good i was very worried' 

Wait Woohyun was worried about him? 'really? y-you where worried about me?' 

'Yeah D-Dongwoo said it was a panic attack but don't worry that's all he said' 

'O-okay that's good' 

'Yeah'

'Sorry'

'It's okay when you are ready to tell me im here to listen' 

'Thank you Woohyun' 

'You're welcome, but i really have to go now take care okay and if you ever have to talk you know that im here for you'

Sunggyu smiled and held his hand above his heart, why was his heart beating so fast? 'Thank you Woohyun it means alot' 

'Bye Sunggyu'

'Bye' 

Sunggyu hung up and sighed he put his phone away. He quickly go dressed before he went downstairs to the living room where his mom was sitting. Dongwoo probably drove him home when he had fainted he hoped Woohyun didn't think he was weird because of that.

"Good morning mom" Sunggyu sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Good morning sweetie there's breakfast in the kitchen." 

"I will eat later" Sunggyu thought for a second before he asked. "Mom how did i come home last night i can't remember at all." Sojin turned her head towards her son and smiled."Mr. Jang drove you home last night, he told me you and Woohyun was visiting him because he and Woohyun were friends and that Woohyun had no idea that Mr. Jang was your psycologist." 

Sunggyu sighed here it goes "It's because i didn't tell him mom." He knew that this was coming, he knew his mom was going to start question him about this.

"Why not i can't understand why not." 

"Isn't that obvious he can't know about it i won't let him find out. I will keep it a secret as long as i can." Sunggyu will never ever let Woohyun know.

Sojin let out a sigh before she patted the couch telling him to come and sit down. Sunggyu slowly made his way over to his mom and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I know it's hard okay sweetie but won't it be easier if you tell him." 

"No it won't mom and it doesn't matter what you say i will never tell him ever it would ruin everything!"

"Okay i understand, it's your decision what you do but i think that it would be better if you told him but i understand if you don't want to." 

Sunggyu smiled he was happy that his mom understood him. He can't tell Woohyun yet he will someday but that day isn't today. He got up and walked to the kitchen to grab some food. He remembered that today he would have to see Dongwoo again which he didn't want at all. But maybe it was better to finally face his problems, maybe he would feel better then. He sighed and walked back to his room when he had eaten this day was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is chapter 10 dubble update today Because chapter 10 is really boring..xD  
> Chapter 11 right after this one ^^


	11. Chapter 11

The walk to school the next day was more than a little nerve breaking. School meant being stuck with idiots for hours and it also meant that he had to meet Woohyun today, which he would rather skip. He would rather die than meet Woohyun today, not after what had happened yesterday. It was embarrassing to even think about it, he had fucking fainted infront of Woohyun, this week couldn't get any worse. 

Oh how wrong Sunggyu was when he said the week couldn't get any worse. 

His gym class had just ended when bunch of guys cornered Sunggyu in the locker room of their gym hall. Two of them grabbed him by his shoulders so he couldn't move away while the other grabbed his chin hard. 

"Look what we got here the social awkward little freak." The guy squeezed Sunggyu's chin harder and Sunggyu whimpered in pain.

"What? can't handle a little pain." The guy who was holding his chin pressed a finger hard into his ribs. "Maybe you like a little pain i bet that Woohyun hits you when he fucks you." 

The guy pressed up against him, Sunggyu flinched when the guy grabbed his ass. He tried to struggle but it was to no avail the two guys holding his shoulder was to strong. 

"Let me go!" Sunggyu hissed.

The guy only laughed when he saw Sunggyu struggle. He leaned a forward a little more and sniffed Sunggyu's hair like it was a flower. Sunggyu was disgusted by the things he did to him.  
'Well then i guess i have no choice then' Sunggyu thought. He kicked the guy who was pressed up against him in the balls. The guy screamed out in pain and the other two who was holding him lost their grip on him and he quickly ran as fast as he could. 

"You little slut comeback!" He screamed and got up chasing after Sunggyu.

Sunggyu ran and ran and when he looked back to see if they were after him he ran into someone, they both fell to the ground with a umph. Sunggyu quickly got up again to bow and apologize to the person he had bumped into, when he saw who it was. Woohyun was standing there right in front of him he might or might not be freaking out right now.

"I-im so sorry Woohyun!" Sunggyu quickly spun around to leave but Woohyun grabbed him by the hand and spun him back around.

"Hey it's okay im fine the question is are you okay you were running pretty fast." Woohyun laid a hand on Sunggyu's shoulder as comfort.

"i-m fi-" Sunggyu didn't have the chance to finish when he got cut of by none other than the guy who he had kicked in the nuts.

"Look who we have here the two love birds." The guy smirked.

Both boys glared at him and Woohyun took two steps forward so he was face to face with the bigger one. He grabbed his shirt and they stared at each other before the bigger one of them laughed.

"What no kiss i was hoping for a little show." he mocked.

"Shut up Wonshik what the hell do you want!?" 

"Oh nothing i was just wondering how it would feel to have my cock inside your boyfriends tight little ass." 

Woohyun's face got red out of anger and he throwed a punch at Wonshik's face and he stumbled back almost falling on his ass. Woohyun eyes was full of hatred as he quickly landed one more punch one Wonshik's face this time he falled.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit!" Woohyun growled.

He strandled Wonshik throwing one and two more punches at him. Wonshik tried to fight back but fuck Woohyun was strong when he was angry. Woohyun got of him looking down at him in disgust.

"If you ever get close to him again i will kill you understand!!" Wonshik nodded and quickly got up from the ground

Woohyun took a couple of deep breaths calming himself down before he turned around facing Sunggyu. Sunggyu was staring at him in fright he had never seen Woohyun like that. He backed away a little when Woohyun took a step forward. 

"What's wrong Sunggyu im sorry if i scared you but i just got so angry! don't let any of his words get to you." 

Sunggyu nodded and calmed down a little stepping forward into Woohyun's arms. He wrapped his arms around him and let out a broken sob, now that the shock of everything was over the emotions seem to come flying from nowhere. Woohyun hugged him tighter stroking his hair slowly. 

"Do you want me to take you back home." Sunggyu shook his head he didn't want his mom to see him like this, she would only worry and ask questions

"Okay you can follow me home then if you want to, you can come to work with me i could use the company." Sunggyu nodded and looked up at Woohyun cutely.

"Thank you!" Sunggyu smiled shyly.

"Aww aren't you just adorable! just like a hamster." Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu's cheeks and squeezed them together. Sunggyu swatted his hands away but Woohyun didn't miss the blush and smile on Sunggyu's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 11 im so nice ^^  
> Chapter 12 is the moment you have been all waiting for but im really busy so you have to wait until tomorrow ^^


	12. Chapter 12

The walk to Woohyun's apartment was a little bit tense. After what happen Sunggyu hadn't said a word to Woohyun, it made him a bit concerned. Woohyun had seriously been so fucking angry at what Wonshik had said about Sunggyu. But the thing that worried him most was the look on Sunggyu's face after Wonshik had disappeared, was Sunggyu afraid of him? he knew that he had problems controling his anger but could you blame him. The things that Wonshik had said to Sunggyu was just to much. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had reached his apartment. 

Sunggyu was still walking apparently also lost in his own thoughts. Woohyun almost squealed at the adoable expression of confusion on Sunggyu's face when he had noticed that Woohyun had stopped. He turned around to face him and looked at him confused. 

"Sunggyu you don't have to look so adorably confused we're here." 

Sunggyu blinked stupidly at the buliding infront of him it was huge. He wrapped his arms around himself feeling out of place.

"Sorry im just not used to being in this kind of neighbourhood." Sunggyu turned towards Woohyun to give him a hesitant but cute smile.

Woohyun scratched the back of his head before answering, "No im sorry that i didn't tell that i lived like this my mom and dad kind of worked really high up so the money kind of came from there." Woohyun hadn't told him that he was wealthier than most of the kids at school, It wasn't something he liked, being treated like some kind of king because he had money.

"That's okay i don't mind really." Sunggyu couldn't stop himself before he said those words. "Wait! that came out wrong i didn't mean it like that..um.. i just meant that you know that i don't mind if you are rich wait no.. i just meant that you know that i.....um i-" Though Woohyun enjoyed watching how adorable Sunggyu was right now he couldn't let him have another panic attack becuase it really looked like Sunggyu was about to have one.

He wrapped an arm around Sunggyu's waist moving a little bit closer making the space between them smaller and put his finger on Sunggyu's lips to silence him before whispering.

"Shh i know what you mean please take a deep breath it looks as if you are about to faint." Woohyun put down his finger from Sunggyu's lips but he couldn't back away the look in Sunggyu's eyes made him freeze.

Sunggyu's breath hitched in his throat Woohyun was so close he could feel his breath on his lips, but instead of freezing he felt himself moving closer until their lips almost touched. His heart was beating so fast.

"H-have you ever kissed someone?" Woohyun whispered almost out of breath, Sunggyu's scent hitting him hard, it was hard concentrating on something else than Sunggyu's lips.

Sunggyu shook his head but didn't move away, Sunggyu wanted this he really wanted this he only realised it now. His heart was beating fast and his knees felt so week and he felt like he needed Woohyun's touch, needed Woohyun.

"A-are you sure you want your first kiss to be me?" Woohyun loved Sunggyu so much and he wanted oh how he wanted to be Sunggyu's first kiss but he could never ever force himself on Sunggyu.

Sunggyu nodded he didn't trust his voice, he was afraid he would say something that would end all this. Woohyun smiled and nodded he grabbed Sunggyu's arm and wrapped it around his neck. He moved his hand to Sunggyu's waist again the other hand stroking Sunggyu's cheek softly. He smiled at Sunggyu before finally pressing his soft lips against Sunggyu's 

Sunggyu let out a little whimper his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of his chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his legs felt like jelly. Woohyun smiled into the kiss pressing his lips a little harder, Sunggyu got the hint and slowly moved his lips against Woohyun's. He wrapped his other arm around him his hands moving to Woohyin's hair the soft strands of hair feeling good against his fingers. 

Their kiss was broken when the elevator finally stopped they both pulled away from each other. Woohyun smiled and took Sunggyu's hand in his and walked into his apartment. The place was big and spacious and it was very white the kitchen was seriously beautiful, Sunggyu was amazed at how beautifully decorated it was.

"You can stop drooling now you know you can't fall in love with a kitchen right?" Woohyun joked.

"Shut up!" Sunggyu lightly punched Woohyun on the shoulder.

Woohyun smiled and wrapped his arm around Sunggyu's waist. He led Sunggyu to the couch and told him to wait, he went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then walked back to the living room sitting down beside him.

"Sunggyu i know that-that you haven't been with anyone before so i don't want to rush you but i just have to tell you how i feel." Woohyun nervously reached out to grab Sunggyu's hand before he continued on. "I-i really really like you and i have liked you ever since we met even though it was only like a month ago i still really really like you i hope you can accept my feelings and think about it." Woohyun blushed and looked up into Sunggyu's eyes.

Sunggyu was blushing and smiling at him he took a deep breath. He really liked Woohyun to but he had so many secrets that Woohyun didn't know about what if he would find out.

"I think i like you to w-when we kissed my heart was beating really fast and i just really wanted to kiss you like alot..." Sunggyu was blushing more then he ever had and he was really embarrassed. "but can we please take it really slow i have never been in a relationship before and im really new to this." Sunggyu looked down on the floor nervously, what if Woohyun didn't want to date someone as inexperienced as him. He almost started to panic again but Woohyun put his finger under Sunggyu's chin so he was looking in Woohyun's eyes and he relaxed again.

"It's okay i will take it as slow as you want i promise you i will never ever hurt you." Woohyun stroked his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss Sunggyu happily responded to.

This was the best day of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally together yay i hope you enjoy Chapter 12 ^^  
> Comments have always made me happy hihi ^^  
> It's so cheesy i know >.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunggyu was lying in bed sleeping like never before when his alarm suddenly gave out this extremly annoying loud sound. His arm flapped around until he successfully turned it off. He burried his head in his pillow giving out a little groan, he realised now that he had school today. 'fuck my life' he thought as he made his way to the bathroom he looked at his reflection and noticed that the bags under his eyes was slowly fading away now. He shook his head and undressed and made his way into the shower. When he finished he quickly got dressed and made it downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen going directly to the coffe machine making himself a cup of coffe. He sat down at the breakfast bar still half asleep, he balled his hands into fist rubbing his eyes.

"Is this how you say hi to your boyfriend." Woohyun smugly said. 

"Ahh! oh my god Woohyun what the fuck!" Sunggyu laid his hand on his chest letting out a squeek. "Are you trying to give your boyfriend a heart attack gosh Woohyun." 

Woohyun laughed at Sunggyu's cuteness pinching his cheeks. He got up from his chair and walked over to him, he leaned forward to give him a kiss only to be met by Sunggyu's hand. "No Woohyun no kisses, morning breath." Sunggyu pushed his head away, picking up his mug taking a huge gulp of the coffee. "Come on baby just one i don't care about moring breath i want your kisses." Woohyun pouted at him trying to look cute. " Please don't pout you look stupid." Sunggyu once again pushed his head away getting up from the chair. 

He walked over to the sink putting the coffee mug down letting out a little sigh. He once again tiredly rubbed his eyes again leaning against the counter. Woohyun observed him and slowly walked over to him. "Are you okay?" Woohyun gave Sunggyu a peck on his cheek and stroked his cheek. "Yeah im fine just a little tired i fell asleep really late last night." Sunggyu sighed and put his head on Woohyuns shoulder. Sunggyu had tried to sleep he really had but all he could think about was Woohyun and that stupid smile of his.

" Im going to make my self look presentable and then we can go to school." Woohyun nodded and gave him one last kiss on his cheek.

Sunggyu made his way upstairs, going to the bathroom first. While he was brushing his teeth he thought about how Woohyun trurly had changed his life, they had been going out for a month now not really long but long enough for Sunggyu to start falling in love. It was a bit tough at first though, the fact that he had to hide it from his mom and dad though he suspected that his mom already knew. 

Sunggyu smiled a bit to himself thinking back to the time when he and Woohyun had kissed for the first time , he blushed a little. He hadn't told Woohyun about himself and why he knew Dongwoo. It meant a lot that Woohyun wouldn't ever try to force him to tell him. He wanted to but he was so afraid that he would leave him. 

Sunggyu cleaned his face and put on his school uniform. School was still shit and he hated it so fucking much but thanks to Woohyun he had passed math. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the hallway. Woohyun already had his shoes on when Sunggyu finally had buttoned his shirt. He quickly put on his shoes and opened the door. 

They where walking side by side occasionally their hands would touch. Woohyun didn't know if Sunggyu would like it if he held his hand out in the open so he kept his hands for himself even though he really wanted to. 

While Woohyun was having a mental breakdown Sunggyu was laughing inside his head. He knew that Woohyun wanted to hold his hand but he just loved to torture him. He smirked and linked his fingers with Woohyun , Woohyun looked adorable all confused and suprised.

"Woohyun you are so cute when you look like that." Sunggyu smirked and pinched his cheeks.

"N-no im not im manly very manly and don't pinch my cheeks that's my jobb." Woohyun whined. "Ohh please a man would never whine." Sunggyu laughed in his head how mad Woohyun looked right now.

"Oh no you didn't, you did not just say that." Woohyun tackled Sunggyu on the ground pinning down his hands. "Woohyun let me go we are going to be late." Sunggyu tried to struggle but fuck Woohyun was strong. 

"Nu-hu not until you apologize." Woohyun kept Sunggyu's hand on the ground not giving up.

Sunggyu smirked and leaned up to give him a kiss. Woohyun blushed madly because that was the first time Sunggyu kissed him by himself and not the other way around. Woohyun quickly let him go and hid his face in his hands to hide his blush. Sunggyu smiled in victory and got up from the ground dragging up Woohyun at the same time. 

"Come on we got to hurry or we seriously will be late." 

Woohyun didn't know that you could be that happy but he seriously was the happiest person alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi a bit later today it's 23:47 in sweden ^^   
> Chapter 13 enjoy ^^


	14. Chapter 14

"Woohyun would you like to come with me to the psycologist tomorrow?" Sunggyu asked one day when they were lazing around in Sunggyu's room snuggled up together under the covers. Sunggyu had been thinking about it for awhile, but after a week or sohe had finally worked up the courage to ask Woohyun.

Woohyun looked at Sunggyu suprised. "Are you sure baby?" Woohyun had tried not to ask about it because he knew how sensitive the subject was to Sunggyu, that's why he hadn't really talked about it and asked about it either. 

Sunggyu took a deep breath tightening his hold on Woohyun hand. "Yeah i have been thinking about it alot lately and it's just that i don't want to keep any secrets from you anymore." 

"Okay i will come with you only if you promise me that you're doing it for you and not for me." Woohyun turned his body so he was facing him.

"Yeah i-i think that i might feel better if i let you know what's wrong with me." Sunggyu mumbled he couldn't look him in the eye after confessing that it was indeed someting wrong with him. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, fuck Sunggyu hated crying.

Woohyun cupped his cheek wiping the tears that was now starting to fall. "Don't say that it's nothing wrong with you at all in my eyes you're perfect." Sunggyu smiled bitterly, unconsciously leaning into Woohyun's hand. 

"No one is perfect Woohyun." 

"In my eyes you are, i don't know why it's so hard for you to belive it." Woohyun said sadly.

"It's not exactly something i hear every day. If you don't remember i used to be an awkward little turtle who used to hide in it's shell. And people wasn't very nice to me." Woohyun smiled a bit sadly at him. 

"Then i will make sure to tell you that you're perfect everyday." Woohyun said cheekly.

"Oh god please control your grease." Woohyun smiled and leaned forward giving him a kiss.

"Finally you smiled, you look so much more beautiful when you smile." Sunggyu groaned and slapped him lightly on his chest.

Woohyun smiled and pulled him closer under the covers. "A nap sound's good right now doesn't it?" Sunggyu grunted out a yes and snuggled closer to him. Sunggyu smiled for himself and he felt his eyes get heavy and finally let sleep take over him.

 

.......

 

Sunggyu oddly woke up the next morning he usally woke up in the middle of the night. And wait didn't Woohyun sleep next to him our did he dream or what. He was just about to freak out a little when he saw a note on the night stand.

Hi baby im sorry i left last night without waking you up.  
I woke up when your mom knocked on the door and i didn't wan't to wake you up so i left early and i didn't say why i was there because i know you haven't told her about us yet.   
I will pick you up tomorrow i will check with Dongwoo which time it is so you don't have to call.  
Bye <3  
~Your Woohyun~

Sunggyu laughed at how cheesy he sounded even on paper and made his way to the kitchen. He was immediately met with the smell of breakfast and sat down to eat. He was just about to take the first bite when his mom came in grabbing his cheeks squishing them together.

"Mom why are you acting like this im freaking out." Sunggyu said he was more than a bit freaked out.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Woohyun are dating, for how long and why didn't you tell me." Sojin smiled big squishing her sons cheeks.

Sunggyu stared at her mouth open in shock, how could she know that he and Woohyun are together and why isn't she freaking out. Sunggyu was almost about to have an fucking panick attack.

"M-mom w-what are you saying." Sunggyu flushed red when his mom smirked at him.

"I saw that adorable little note he wrote to you, isn't he just a sweet heart im so happy for you sweetie." Sunggyu flushed even redder when his mom decided to ask to many questions at the same time.

"So how is he in bed." 

"MOM NO DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT OMG!" Sunggyu burried his face in his hands.

"Sorry sweetie im just so happy for you." Sojin hugged her son almost killing him.

"T-thanks ehmm i am really happy with him and he treats me well and yeah." Sunggyu said embarrassed.

"That's good baby, but why didn't you tell me earlier, you know that i will always love you no mather what." She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry mom it's just that i didn't know how to say it i guess i was afraid that you wouldn't accept me." Sunggyu looked down at his feet in shame for ever doubting her. Sojin smiled at her son and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry sweetie a mom always know." 

"And dad how does dad feel about this." Sunggyu asked worriedly he didn't know how his dad would take it.

"Don't worry i have talked to him about it he always suspected it to we just waited for you." Sojin smiled she and her husband had talked about it when they first met Woohyun, they could see how they looked at each other just the way she and her husband looked at each other.

Sunggyu nodded and sat down in the chair again to finish his breakfast. When he finished he got up to take a shower and then he quickly got dressed. He was nervous about the meeting but he knew that it was time to face it, and now he wasn't alone he had Woohyun. He let out a loud sigh and walked down stairs again. He sat down in front of the TV casually looking through the channels when his phone rang.

"Hello" 

"Hi baby it's me i will be at your house in 10 minutes."

"Okay see you then." 

"Bye baby" 

"Bye Woohyun"

Sunggyu took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where his mom was still sitting reading a cook book. He had to tell her that he was going to tell Woohyun about it today.

"Mom?" Sunggyu said.

"Yeah" Sojin turned around giving her son a gentle smile.

"Im going to Dr. Jang today we are going to talk about it today and Woohyun's coming with me i feel that it's time now." Sunggyu quietly jumped on the counter waiting for her answer.

"That's good sweetie im proud of you i promise you he won't judge you i promise he isn't like that i can see that he really loves you." 

Sunggyu flushed at the word love. No one except his mom and dad had ever told him that they loved him. So just the sound of the word love in the same sentence as Woohyun made his stomach flutter.

He was just about to answer her when the door bell rang. He made his way over to the door and opened it. Woohyun was standing on the other side of the door looking just as perfect as always. Sunggyu smiled at him and put on his shoes before he yelled goodbye to his mother. He smiled nervously in Woohyun's direction when they finally were on their way. 

"Are you still sure about this." Woohyun linked their fingers smiling at him. "Yes i am i want to be honest to you." Sunggyu answered he was nervous but in a good way finally he would tell him about it. "Okay then we do this we will go through this together, you and i."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Chapter 14 ^^


	15. Chapter 15

"Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo is waiting for you in his office." Sunggyu jumped in his seat when he heard his name being called. Woohyun linked their fingers together and smiled. 

Sunggyu smiled back nervously 'this is it' Sunggyu thought when they knocked on Dongwoo's office door. Dongwoo opened it with a smile and led them in. Sunggyu and Woohyun sat down beside each other. Sunggyu's hands was sweating so he quickly let go of Woohyun's hand and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure this was a great idea anymore. 

"Hi Sunggyu though im suprised im happy that you decided to bring Woohyun with you today." Dongwoo smiled at both of them and crossed his legs.

"Y-yeah i really want him to know everything even though i might lose him." Sunggyu looked down suddenly finding his hands more intresting than anything else.

Woohyun cupped Sunggyu's cheek trying to look him in the eye but Sunggyu wasn't looking up from him hands. He turned Sunggyu's head towards him and Sunggyu finally looked him in the eye. He laid his forehead on his and stroked his cheek. "I promise you that no matter what i will always love you and be here for you." A single tear rolled down Sunggyu's cheek. Woohyun wiped it away with his thumb and gave him a small kiss. 

"So Sunggyu are you ready to talk or do you want to wait a bit more." 

Sunggyu let out a sigh and tried to talk but everytime he opened his mouth nothing came out. 'This is so frustrating' Sunggyu blinked away tears of frustrastion and balled his fists. Woohyun tried to calm him down by stroking his hair softly. 

"I-i hate it so much." Sunggyu whispered so quietly that Dongwoo and Woohyun barely heard it. 

"Okay what is it that you h-" Dongwoo's speach was cut short by Sunggyu.

"I hate it okay! I hate it that im a freak and that i can't do shit about it because im just like this, a freak that everybody hates! I-i just fucking hate it!" Okay and now a deep fucking breath Sunggyu. He didn't really mean to say so much but shit it was like some kind of switch had turned on. 

"You hate that you have ADHD and Social anxiety disorder?" Even if it was a fucking stupid question Dongwoo had to ask it.

"Yes i hate it so much it's so frustrating and it makes me hate my self. A-and i hate that i can't have normal conversations without feeling sick it makes me so angry!" 

Sunggyu's hands that he had balled into fists were shaking and he had dug his nails into is hands so hard it had pierced his skin. And tears were streaming out of his eyes and everything was blurry. He hated this and he was to afraid to even look at Woohyun scared that he would see him looking at him in total disgust.

"Hey Sunggyu stop please breathe oh god you're bleeding!" Woohyun tried to snap him out of it but he was so gone and his head hurt and everything just felt wrong. Woohyun grabbed his hands so he wouldn't continue hurting himself. 

"Sunggyu please baby stop it you're scaring me please stop!" 

Sunggyu suddely stopped when he had heard Woohyun's shout. He looked up and into his eyes and he expected hatred but instead found him looking at him with teary eyes. Sunggyu reached out and dried away a few tears he took a deep breath and then looked at Dongwoo. This was to much just to much, he had misunderstood his own feelings. He wasn't ready.

"Can i please go now Dr. Jang im tired and i want to go home." Sunggyu shook and Woohyun dried away a few tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah you can go now i think this is enough today. I see you next week." Sunggyu nodded and walked to the door Woohyun closely behind him. 

The walk home to Sunggyu was quiet and tense. Sunggyu hadn't said a word and neither had Woohyun. Sunggyu was actually suprised that Woohyun still was following him after what had happened. Sunggyu was still trying to calm down and was he so fucking happy when they finally reached his home. 

Sunggyu walked inside and up to his bedroom completely forgetting that Woohyun was just behind him. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on his bed he gave out a frustrated growl and screamed tears came pouring out and he shook while he cried into the pillow. After a while he calmed down and got red from humiliation, he had totaly forgot that Woohyun was just beside him.

"I-im sorry about what happned i didn't think that i would freak out." Sunggyu looked at him in shame. 

"It's okay baby i told you that no matter what i still love you. In my eyes you're perfect for me." Woohyun walked towards the bed and sat down beside Sunggyu taking the pillow from him.

"R-really? you don't care at all about this like at all?" 

"Nothings wrong with you i love you okay no matter what." Woohyun stroked his cheek and kissed it. "You are my everything i love you and i always will, i know it's been only a short time but i have fallen in love with you." 

"I-i love you too." Woohyun smiled that perfect smile that Sunggyu loved and tackled him down on the bed giving him an kiss. Sunggyu smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. 

He hoped this happiness would last long but even though Woohyun had said that he loved him the insecurity was still inside his head. But for now he was going to be happy, Because he loved Woohyun and Woohyun loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Woohyun was cleaning one of the tables near the cafe door when he heard a loud scream from behind him. He turned around and almost falled down laughing if he hadn't grabbed the table for support. Myungsoo was currently face down on the floor crying out for help. Woohyun laughed and helped him up.

"You're so fucking clumsy that i think one day you'll die or something." Woohyun helped him dust of his pants.

"Shut up asshole i was just spacing out." Myungsoo defended. 

"Or maybe you were thinking about your Sungyeollie." Woohyun mocked him making kissy faces at Myungsoo, Sungyeol was Myungsoo's crush and best friend. He had been crushing on him forever, to shy to confess though Woohyun had tried to encourage him.

Myungsoo sported a pretty blush and punched Woohyun on his shoulder. "Idiot" Woohyun laughed and went back to wiping the tables again. He was so deep in his thought's that he didn't notice when Myungsoo left. He had been spacing out a lot these days after that visit at Dongwoo's office. He couldn't understand why Sunggyu hadn't told him he loves Sunggyu no matter what. It had been a little hard in the beginning the visit to Dongwoo had only triggered Sunggyu's panic attacks. 

He shook his head and went behind the counter he was closing today so he would be home very late which meant that he would get no sleep at all, stupid homework left him up really late. He was just about to pull of his shirt when he heard the door open.

"Sorry it's closed-" He stopped talking when he saw his very adorable boyfriend coverd in snow. He smiled and squished his cheeks together.

"Oh my god you're so cute." He pecked Sunggyu's lips.

"Shut up and stop squishing me." Sunggyu complaied but it just made him look stupid especially with his cheeks squished together.

Woohyun giggled and stroked Sunggyu's jawline leaning in for a kiss. Sunggyu's lips were a bit chapped from the cold but still soft and sweet. Sunggyu smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Woohyun's neck leaning in more. Woohyun chuckled at the back of his throat and wrapped his other hand around Sunggyu's waist his hand going under Sunggyu's jacked. 

"Ahh!" Sunggyu squeeked and pushed him away. Woohyun looked at him terrfied that he had gone to far. "Fuck Woohyun why did you do that your hands are so fucking cold." Sunggyu jumped at him and put his cold hands on Woohyun neck, Woohyun screamed and jumped back.

"Don't you fucking dare i will cut you." Woohyun yelled and ran around the counter Sunggyu laughed and jumped on him again. They both falled down but laughed like crazy. 

"Hey W-woohyun my m-mom and dad are away for the day can i sleep at yours tonight?" 

Sunnggyu was nervous and was afraid that he would say no. Both his mom and dad had told him this morning that they were going to sleep at his grandmas and that Sunggyu was welcomed to come to but Sunggyu had declined. He loved being there but he would miss Woohyun alot even though he would never admit it outloud. 

Woohyun chuckled at the way Sunggyu was looking down at his fingers like it was much more intresting. He giggled and pecked Sunggyu's cheek he wrapped his right arm around Sunggyu's waist laying his head on his shoulder. 

"Of course you can ~GyuGyu~" Woohyun said in an overly sweet voice throwing hearts at him.

"Oh my god your grease is disgusting please stop before i punch you." Sunggyu threatened, but Woohyun could see the smile and blush on Sunggyu face.

Woohyun laughed and helped Sunggyu of the floor before he told Sunggyu to wait while he changed. Sunggyu stood in the cafe looking around it was beautiful, the design was amazing and Sunggyu loved how colorful it was. He jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his waist but smiled when Woohyun pressed a light kiss to his cheek. 

"Let's go i will cook for you." 

 

*********

Sunggyu loved Woohyun's home though it was empty Sunggyu always kept himself from talking about Woohyun's parent's Woohyun had told him that they passed away a long time ago. He was currenty sitting on the counter in Woohyun's kitchen he was always fascinated about the way Woohyun moved around in the kitchen. It smelled like heaven and Sunggyu was sure he was drooling but he didn't know if it was because of the food or Woohyun in an apron. 

"Food is served i hope you like it i did it all for you ~GyuGyu~." 

"Oh my god i told you to keep down the grease." Sunggyu laughed at the way Woohyun was pouting at him.

"Let's just eat stupid." 

 

When They had eaten they went to bed Sunggyu had yawed like crazy and Woohyun had told him that they would sleep and Sunggyu didn't even have a chance to protest. Sunggyu was a bit nervous this was the first time he would sleep at Woohyun's house. Though something between them never had escalated more than kisses he still kind of wanted it to but he wasn't sure that he was ready. 

Sunggyu sat down on the edge of Woohyun's bed while Woohyun was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Sunggyu was deep in his thought's when Woohyun came out of the bathroom without a shirt and Sunggyu choked on absolute nothing, and tried not to stare which was more than a little hard seeing that Woohyun was right in front of him. 

"You know..i don't mind if you stare." Woohyun said smugly giving him a smirk.

Sunggyu blushed and layed down on the bed hiding under the covers. Woohyun chuckled and went to the other side of the bed and layed down to. He smiled when Sunggyu still was hiding under the covers. He smiled and pulled the covers of him Sunggyu squeeked and tried to pull them back, but Woohyun would have nothing of that.

"Don't be shy baby it's okay i don't mind." 

Sunggyu peeked up at him between his fingers "B-but it's embarrassing." Sunggyu whined. Woohyun laughed and leaned down giving him a kiss. Sunggyu smiled and wrapped his arms around Woohyun's neck slowly kissing back. Their kisses usually ended here but not this time. Woohyun stroked his side sliding his hand up Sunggyu's shirt stroking his stomach. Sunggyu gasped and the grip around Woohyun tightened a little when Woohyun's hand accidently brushed against his nipple. 

"O-okay?" Woohyun asked out of breath, Sunggyu nodded and Woohyun continued to explore his chest his fingers brushed against his nipple again and Sunggyu moaned his hand sliding down Woohyun's back. Woohyun's reached for the hem of Sunggyu's shirt.

"Can i take this of?" 

Sunggyu nodded and lifted his arms up. Woohyun slowly took of his shirt throwing it on the floor. His hands went back to explore Sunggyu's chest his fingers brushing against his nipple but this time he didn't stop he pinched it between his fingers and Sunggyu let out a moan throwing his head back. Woohyun pressed kisses down his jawline to his neck leaving small kisses on his pale neck sucking on it lightly.

"Ha-ah" Sunggyu moaned when Woohyun shifted a little their erections brushing together Sunggyu's grip tightened around Woohyun his nails digging into Woohyun's back. 

"Should i stop?" Woohyun asked lifting his head up from Sunggyu's neck.

"N-no" 

Sunggyu leaned up to give him a kiss. Woohyun leaned back down kissing back his elbows found support on the mattres on each side of Sunggyu's head. He thrusted forward their hips gliding together, Sunggyu gasped in Woohyun mouth. He bucked his hips throwing his head backwards, his hands gripped the sheets, Woohyun moaned loudly when Sunggyu leaned up to suck on Woohyun's neck their hips still moving. 

"W-Woohyun A-ah!" Sunggyu moaned when he could feel his orgasm hitting him. Woohyun looked down at him his eyes blown with love and lust. He wrapped his hands around Sunggyu's waist pressing him closer while thrusting his hips faster and harder. He groaned and kissed him again. The kiss was wet and they were panting so it wasn't really easy to kiss. Sunggyu moaned louder this time his fingers clawing on Woohyun's back leaving read lines. His hips stilled and he screamed when he came his body arching of the mattres digging his heels into the bed. Woohyun groaned as he thrusted forward one more time before he bit down on Sunggyu's neck and came to. Just the sight of Sunggyu flushed and just so fucking beautiful was to much for him.

When they both came down from their high Woohyun leaned down to give Sunggyu a short sweet kiss on his lips. Sunggyu smiled up at him and hugged him closer. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Better than ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Chapter 16 keke ^^  
> It's getting close to the end now :(   
> Comments make me happy ! <3


	17. Chapter 17

Sunggyu was in the kitchen drinking water. He had woken up 10 minutes ago with an dry throat. He had quietly snuck out of Woohyun's room to get something to drink. It was dark and cold and Sunggyu shivered a little when the wind blowed from he open kitchen window. He wrapped his arms around himself staring out of the big window, it was beautiful, the lights from all bulidings lit up the quiet and cold winter night, it was snowing so beautifully, Sunggyu had always loved snow. 

He jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his waist but smiled when Woohyun pressed a light kiss on his neck. They stood there a while just glancing out the window. Belive it or not Sunggyu was a sucker for romance. 

"Hey", Woohyun pressed his nose against Sunggyu's neck breathing in his scent. "Why are you up?" Woohyun had woken up to a cold bed, and had instantly missed Sunggyu's warmth.

"I couldn't sleep so i thought that maybe a drink would make me more tired but it's not working." Sunggyu leaned back into Woohyun's embrace, he tilted his head to the side to let Woohyun place more kisses and his neck. He moaned quietly and his hand came up to tangle in Woohyun's hair, pressing Woohyun's head lightly against his neck. Woohyun's hand caressed his hipbone drawing lazy circles on his hip. His hand stroked his stomach up to his chest brushing over his nipple, Sunggyu gasped and tightened his hand in Woohyun's hair. He could feel Woohyun's erection grinding against the curve of his ass.

"Do you want me to stop?" Woohyun asked a little out of breath.

Sunggyu shook his head, he grabbed Woohyun's hand putting it under his shirt grinding back against Woohyun's cock. Woohyun smiled against his neck and licked up under his ear and bit it lightly. Sunggyu gasped and arched his hips. Woohyun rolled his nipple between his fingers and Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun's other hand leading it down to his erection which was straining against his sweatpants. Sunggyu threw his head back when Woohyun stroked him through his pants, letting out a loud moan. 

"A-ah!" Sunggyu bit down on his hand to quiet his moans in embarrassment. 

"D-don't i want to hear you.." Woohyun rasped out.

Sunggyu let his fingers tangle in Woohyun's hair again his hips bucked towards Woohyun's hand, he let out a quiet 'please' and Woohyun smiled and his hand went under his pants grabbing his cock stroking him slowly but firmly. Sunggyu moaned loudly and Woohyun's hips thrusted forward against Sunggyu's ass. 

"God! Woohyun! Ah!" Sunggyu moaned.

Sunggyu chest was rising and falling from the pleasure, and he let out small whines everytime Woohyun stroked his thumb on the tip of his cock. Woohyun's hand went under his shirt again and rolled his nipple between his fingers and Sunggyu was so close. "Woohyun i-im close.." He moaned out his hand grabbed his arm for support his whole body shook and if Woohyun hadn't held him up he would have collapsed. His orgasm was ground shaking and his nails dug into Woohyun's neck as he came his whole body shaking and shivering. Woohyun groaned against his neck his hips pressing and grinding against his ass as he came to. 

"T-that was fucking awsome." 

Sunggyu laghed quietly and turned around in Woohyun's embrace giving him a hard but loving kiss.

"I just love you so much." 

"I love you too."

 

***********

 

Sojin was cooking breakfast when she suddenly felt pain in her stomach she grabbed her tummy and sat down trying to ease the pain, she leaned back on the chair taking deep breaths but it didn't help. 

"Honey! Can you come here for a second!" 

Taekwoon came running down the stairs almost falling down at the same time. He saw his wife leaning back against the chair while grabbing her stomach. He walked over to her and rubbed her tummy.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I-i think so but my stomach hurts so much i don't know what heppened one second i was was cooking then suddeny this pain came from nowhere." Sojin held her tears in trying to take deep breaths.

"Should we go to the hospital, you're scaring me."

Sojin nodded and stood up from the chair, if he hadn't grabbed her she would have falled down. He led her to their car putting her down carefully on the seat rushing over to the drivers seat, he started the car in a hurry and drove towards the hospital.

**************

 

Sunggyu woke up suddenly by his phone ringing he grabbed it and answered.

'Hi dad' He said uncertainty

'Hi sorry to wake you but something happened could you come down to the hospital' 

'What? what happened?' Sunggyu asked worriedly accidently waking Woohyun up.

'it's your mom, I will explain when you come here okay just hurry okay' 

'okay dad bye'

'bye'

Sunggyu dragged his hand through his locks and Woohyun looked at him worriedly.

"Everything okay baby?" Woohyun asked while drawing circles on his back.

"No something happened to mom and she's in hospital." Sunggyu took a deep breath and blinked away his tears.

Woohyun sighed sadly and leaned forward to give him a comforting peck. "Do you want be me to come with you?" Sunggyu nodded and nuzzled against Woohyun's side. 

"Let's get ready okay i will ask Dongwoo to pick us up." 

 

 

When they arrvied at the hospital Sunggyu was more than a little nervous his hand was shaking in Woohyun's grip and he stared nervoulsy at the waiting room. What if something bad happened, or she's sick, he tried to blink away tears while Woohyun led him over to the information desk asking were Mrs.Kim and Mr.Kim were. Sunggyu was nervously biting his nails when the nurse led them to room 385. 

Sunggyu took a deep breath and walked in his mom was lying in the hospital bed while his dad was standing by her side holding her hand. Sunggyu was just about to say something when the doctor came through the door smiling towards his mom and dad. 

"Good the whole family is here. Mrs.Kim congratulations you're pregnant!" 

Sunggyu's dad fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is Chapter 17 i hope you enjoy ^^


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Three years later

 

"Sunggyu could you please hold Sangkyu while i cook he is seriously in such a mood the older he gets" Sojin gave her son a smile and handed over Sangkyu too him.

Sunggyu let out a whine but picked him up either way. His little brother was more than a little adventurous these days. Sunggyu sat down on the couch with his little brother in his lap. After Sangkyu had been born the house had been overflowing with that bundle of joy constantly touching things that he shouldn't touch, just yesterday he had painted Sunggyu's old room red with a pencil he had found. 

It had been a bit quiet when Sunggyu moved out just after he graduated a year ago to live with Woohyun it had been stressful and once Sunggyu thought he might just claw his eyes out. But thank god Woohyun had been there for him cause graduating school was a pain in the ass. 

 

Sunggyu sat on the egde of the bed reading the paper he was handing in over and over again trying to find something that was wrong. He leaned back and sighed why did school have to be such a pain in the ass. Well he was damn lucky that his teacher wasn't a pain in the ass giving him one extra week for finishing that god damn paper. 

"Everything okay?" Woohyun leaned againt the door giving Sunggyu a worried look. 

"Yes--no everything is not fine! gosh i don't know what the teacher was thinking when he gave us homework on writing 3000 words about korean history my head hurts!." Sunggyu sat up pouting at Woohyun. 

"You want me to look over it?" Woohyun suggested.

Sunggyu smiled and nodded and moved to lean back against the wall. Woohyun sat down beside him wrapping one arm around his waist the other taking the paper from him. Sunggyu sat nervously on the bed while his boyfriend read through it. 

"H-how is it? is it bad?" Sunggyu asked anxiously.

"It's really good you should hand in this like wow it's really good!" Woohyun praised giving Sunggyu a pat on his thigh.

"Really it is?" Sunggyu asked confused.

Woohyun nodded and pulled him against him giving him a kiss. "I never knew you were so into Korean history." Sunggyu smiled and nodded. "I have always loved it, it's my favorite subject after music." 

Woohyun nodded and laid down pulling Sunggyu with him, Sunggyu snuggled up against him relaxing his muscles it had been a really stressfull week. 

 

Sunggyu was pulled out of his flashback when Sangkyu tugged on his shirt. pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Sunggyu turned his head and smiled when he saw Woohyun standing in the doorway. He put down Sangkyu on the floor and the toddler waddled to him. Woohyun smiled and picked him up Sangkyu smiled and giggled. 

"Hi there cutie are your brother treating you right." Sunggyu snorted and walked up to him kissing him on the cheek. 

Woohyun handed over Sangkyu to Sunggyu, Sunggyu smiled at him before he walked back into the kitchen were Sunggyu's mom was still cooking. 

"Sorry mom but me and Woohyun are going up to my room and Sangkyu is a bit hard to handle." Sojin only smiled and took Sangkyu into her arms cooing at him. 

Sunggyu smiled and grabbed Woohyun's hand leading him up to his room. Woohyun snorted when he saw the red lines on the wall. Sunggyu punched him lightly on the arm and Woohyun only laughed picking him up and laying him down on the bed. Sunggyu smiled when Woohyun crawled over him, Woohyun smiled and kissed him, Sunggyu sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Woohyun smiled pressing his lips harder against his. 

"A-ah l-let's not get carried away this time i would hate to traumatize my mom again." Woohyun laughed and moved lying down moving so they layed side by side. 

"Yeah but you have to admit it was funny." Sunggyu laughed and nodded. Suddenly the door opened, both Woohyun and Sunggyu turned around, Sojin smiled at them and told them that the food was ready before closing the door.

 

Sunggyu was about to rise from bed when Woohyun took his hand and slipped something on his ring finger. He looked at him confused but then smiled when he noticed what it was.

"I-i know it's fast but i love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know it's so sudden but i just love you so much." Woohyun said suddenly looking a little nervous. "S-sunggyu will you be mine forever." Sunggyu smiled big and nodded and jumped on him both falling down on the bed.

"Yes you cheesy idoit i will be yours forever." Sunggyu said leaning down kissing him. 

Life couldn't get anybetter.

 

7 years later 

 

"Hey Rae comeback here!" Sunggyu shouted after his daughter. Who was laughing and smiling at the new house. The four year old didn't listed insted she ran up the stairs. 

"Don't worry about her she's just exited it's a new house and a new city." Woohyun back hugged him burring his face in his neck. 

"I-i know i just don't want her to fall." Sunggyu nervously said while he leaned back against his chest.

"Appa and Papa it's so big!" Rae shouted in awe. 

They had gotten Rae four years ago when a girl who wasn't stable or wanted the child had adopted her away. Luckily they had been first and gotten her. It took alot of paperwork and all but it was worth it and now she was finally theirs. 

"Papa look at the kitchen it's so biiig!!" Woohyun smiled and picked her up walking to the kitchen, he sat her down on the kitchen island. 

"You want me to cook for you." 

"Yeaah please." Rae said smiling cutley.

Sunggyu stood at the entrance of the kitchen watching as his Husband made funny faces at her while he picked out theingredients. Sunggyu smiled happily at them and Rae turned around and smiled. 

"Appa come on Papa is cooking my favorite dish." Sunggyu smiled and picked her up leaing towards Woohyun giving him a kiss.

Yeah life couldn't get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end :( I hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I worte about having ADHD because i have it and i also have panic attacks many might not have experienced them like i have but this is how my panic attacks usually happens.  
> Also english is not my first language.


End file.
